Baka Note
by Shinigami Note
Summary: Les Shinigamis et leurs cahiers ont apporté le chaos sur la Terre … Chez certains humains, en particulier ! Recueil de One Shot, écrit de plusieurs mains, sur les différents personnages de Death Note. Ce mois-ci, thème libre.
1. Cette armée d'humains

**Cette armée d'humains**

_**Auteur**__: Eole_

_**Personnages**__: Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, Yamamoto (surtout Matsuda)_

_**Rating : **__K+_

_**Nombre de mots:** 3 300**  
**_

_**Correcteur/trice**__ : Eru-kun_

_**Disclaimer**:__ L'univers de death Note appartient aux talentueux **Tsugumi Ohba **et ** Takeshi Obata**; cela comprend l'intrigue et les personnages. Ils ne m'appartiennent d'aucune facon, et je ne recois pas de rétribution avec cette histoire._

_

* * *

_

« Near n'en dira pas plus. »

La rue commence à se remplir de monde. Elle n'est pas bien grande, mais ils sont tous arrivés en même temps. Ceux qui y étaient avant, et qui semblaient à de simple badauds, finissent leur course, et se joignent à la foule.

C'est étrange, car des femmes sont venues avec leurs enfants, parfois en poussette. Les gens discutent, marchent sereinement. Pour l'instant. _Ce n'est pas un foutu centre commercial, c'est une zone susceptible de devenir une véritable scène d'affrontement_.

« Et comme d'habitude, c'est à nous de faire le sale boulot, sans aucun… »

-Matsuda, ne sois pas bête.

C'est plutôt calme, à présent, presque festif. Mais les affiches commencent à apparaitre, bien qu'elles ne soient pas dressées. Des jeunes gens sortent quelques bouteilles, mais ce sont les hommes mûrs, à la démarche agressive et assurée, qui sont les véritables loups.

« Tu sais bien qu'il est probablement aux Etats Unis. Et un détective ne donne à la police que des _preuves_, pas des _déductions_. Et nous sommes de la police…

-Oui, je sais.

Aizawa et Yamamoto sont tous deux en hauteur. Ils surveillent à une fenêtre, à deux pas d'ici. Ils ont vérifié la sortie de secours, car on ne sait jamais quel cinglé pourrait mettre le feu. La discrétion est de mise.

Dans la pièce, en dehors du matériel de surveillance, des caméras, des téléphones portables, il y a de multiples photographies. Sur beaucoup d'entre elles, on reconnait de jeunes hommes, en plusieurs exemplaires parfois, parce que déguisés.

_On dirait qu'on va assassiner Kennedy_, pense Aizawa.

Ils sont restés là, parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour superviser l'opération, et parce que Yamamoto est trop inexpérimenté pour avoir affaire à une situation déstabilisante comme celle-ci.

Ide, Mogi et Matsuda sont en bas. Mogi à l'écart, à cause de sa carrure, il ne passe pas inaperçu. _On doit le prendre pour un casseur_, pense Matsuda. _C'est drôle qu'on soit les seuls ici à savoir qu'il est très timide._

Ce n'est pas si drôle, mais ca le détend un peu. La présence d'Ide près de lui aussi, le détend. _Je vais essayer de pas trop le lâcher, sinon je vais encore faire des conneries._

« Ne sors pas sa photo, surtout. Si on te voit avec ça dans les mains, tu risques de te faire tuer immédiatement.

-D'accord, mais si j'ai un doute ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu te démerdes sans prendre de risques ! C'est un peu tard pour y penser, alors tu le fais et c'est tout.

Ide est anxieux, alors il râle. Ça aussi, ça détend Matsuda.

-J'avais pas l'intention de plaquer au sol le premier suspect.

-Content de l'apprendre.

Ils sont interrompus par leur téléphone. Aizawa teste les lignes, vérifie que les réseaux ne sont pas saturés. Il leur demande d'essayer de ne pas se perdre trop longtemps de vue, d'appeler si ils apercevaient un geste étrange, un regard furtif.

« Near n'en dira pas plus, mais il nous suffit de savoir que cette marche est organisée par un groupe extrémiste, plus anti-police que pro-Kira. Ils menacent de faire exploser le centre-ville, pour que le Président reconnaisse leurs actes comme légitimes... Ils se disent plus puissant que leur Seigneur Kira, Near a l'air de prendre ça au sérieux. Vous savez comment sont les sectes… »

Aujourd'hui, la section spécial de la police japonaise, c'est-à-dire les quelques membres à être en contact avec Near, et à être au courant pour les cahiers de la mort, recherchent activement trois jeunes hommes, à la tête d'une organisation qui rassemble de plus en plus de fidèles, et soupçonnés d'être responsables de quelques attentats au Japon. Rien de grave pour le moment, mais aujourd'hui ca pourrait être différent. Near est persuadé que ces trois hommes vont infiltrer une manifestation de partisans de cette nouvelle secte, et y déposer d'une quelconque façon des explosifs. Apparemment, leur projet est de faire porter le chapeau au gouvernement, et de montrer d'inefficacité des services judiciaires sans Kira. Un bain de sang, un jardin de mines, une apocalypse, Near était convaincu de l'urgence de la situation et ça, ça vaut toutes les preuves du monde pour ces membres-ci de la police.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un président Américain que Aizawa guette à sa fenêtre. Il s'agit de trois jeunes garçons, dans une foule de 600 personnes -voir plus, dans l'après midi. Ils ne sont que cinq policiers, mais Near a insisté sur ce fait. Il y a, de plus, peu de chance pour que l'attentat ait lieu aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas assez de monde, le coin d'est pas assez connu.

Mais justement, avait balancé Near avant de couper la conversation, il y a quelque quatre jours.

La marche commence. Elle va durer tout l'après midi, en souvenir de Kira.

« Fais attention à ton flingue aussi, marmonne Ide avant de s'éloigner.

Matsuda attend quelques minutes, puis sort du magasin où ils s'étaient mis en fraction. Il a très peur, mais essaie de prendre un air détendu. Après tout, les manifestants n'ont pas un air trop grave sur leur visage.

Il essaie de ne pas avoir l'air de trop chercher non plus.

_Comment on fait, pour avoir l'air de ne pas chercher des psychopathes dans une foule ?_

Plus loin, il croit voir la silhouette de Mogi. Non, en fait il en est sûr. Matsuda est soulagé, il n'est pas le seul à ne rien faire d'autre que de marcher.

Autour de lui, les gens discutent à peine, en dehors de quelques adolescents qui rient, derrière, et qui boivent, et qui se bousculent. C'est, de ce côté-là, une manifestation comme une autre. D'ailleurs, il y a un beau soleil, et l'air est doux. Le quartier est franchement sympa. De nombreuses boutiques, qui attirent beaucoup les jeunes. Mais aussi un petit charme vieillot, qu'on ne voit pas souvent dans une grande ville Japonaise. _Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de commerçants._

Matsuda se replace au centre du défilé, et ouvre -enfin- ses oreilles.

« Après tout, le Seigneur n'a jamais hésité à se salir les mains. Faut bien que quelqu'un se mouille, pour reconstruire notre monde… »

-Il ne tuait que les criminels, et il rendait un vrai service à notre société.

-Ma femme est morte, elle s'est faite attaquer par des voyous… Comment accepter cela ?

-Si ce n'était qu'un homme, il était vraiment intelligent… Et quelqu'un d'intelligent ne crée pas une société nouvelle sur de fausses bases. Qui je suis, moi qui n'ait pas fait de longues études, ni de carrière brillante, pour remettre en question un sauveur ?

Merde… Là, il a vraiment envie de se boucher les oreilles. Matsuda a terriblement honte, parce que ce qu'il entend de ce groupe d'hommes et de femmes à l'air tout à fait respectable, c'est ce qu'il a toujours pensé au fond de lui.

En fin de compte, ce qu'il a toujours reproché à Kira -Light- , c'est d'avoir tué des innocents. Des policiers qui le cherchaient. Les détectives qui le traquaient.

D'avoir mené à la mort le sous directeur Yagami, son père.

De s'être comporté comme un animal, à la Yellow Box.

Avant que toute cette histoire ne commence, Matsuda n'aurait jamais adhéré à des idées aussi extrêmes. Il était contre la peine de mort, et pensait qu'un changement de mentalité ne pouvait pas passer par la violence. C'est pour cela qu'il y croyait autant, à son métier.

Mais quand Kira était apparu, quand la civilisation urbaine avait été un peu plus calme, quand ils avaient beaucoup moins de mise en garde à vue, et que sa jeune sœur avait dit, un dimanche « Je peux enfin rentrer tard chez moi, sans risquer de me faire agresser !».

Devant les faits… Matsuda avait changé d'avis. C'est pas la peine de faire tant de bla bla : si ca marche, c'est que la solution à tous ces problèmes de société, c'est une solution radicale aux allures de divin fléau.

Pas si simple; Matsuda est policier. Et il fera son travail, parce qu'il en est passionné.

Mais si quelqu'un peu changer la société, ce n'est pas lui qui dira non, en son fort intérieur.

A présent, les affiches sont levées. «Le Retour de Kira », « L'Injustice arrange le gouvernement ! » …

Autour de Matsuda, les esprits sont troublés. Où sont les CRS ? Après tout, on arrive au centre de la ville… Et on marche depuis une heure.

Near et Aizawa se sont arrangés pour que ces derniers n'interviennent pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de mettre le feu aux poudres.

La procession ralentit. Leur accorde-t-on si peu de poids ? Le gouvernement veut étouffer l'affaire…Les journalistes ne sont pas nombreux, parce que c'est la cinquième manifestation depuis le début du mois.

Les esprits s'échauffent, les jeunes ont bu.

« Vous voulez pas vous barrer de là? Vous dérangez les clients, avec votre marche inutile… »

Le voilà, le déclencheur. Cet homme, propriétaire d'un café.

Il se fait huer par un groupe d'adolescents éméchés. Mais surtout, un homme plus vieux, au sombre regard, s'approche de lui.

Les policiers, disséminés dans la foule, n'interviennent pas. Ce n'est pas la raison de leur présence ici. Matsuda cherche du regard la silhouette éventuelle d'une jeune homme qui ne regarderait pas le spectacle, et placerait des bombes ici et là à la place.

Les hommes commencent à se battre. D'abord en duo, le commerçant et son agresseur sont rejoint par d'autres habitants du quartier et par d'autres manifestants, ceux qui n'attendaient visiblement que ca. Certains continuent la marche, décidant d'ignorer ces fauteurs de trouble. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux. Beaucoup se sont arrêtés pour regarder le spectacle. La fascination que l'on ressent toujours devant les déchainements de violence; c'est très humain, tout ca. Des enfants pleurent, mais beaucoup sont justes surexcités, ne tiennent pas en place. Comme ces « grands », qui encouragent leur favoris, se contentent de huer, rient et commentent les coups. Eux aussi, on sait pourquoi ils sont là, aujourd'hui.

Les marcheurs de fin de procession arrivent enfin à leur hauteur, avec force banderoles, panneaux, fleurs parfois. Mais cette dernière chance de retrouver une ferveur religieuse n'est pas prise; les hurlements, après une courte chute d'intensité, reprennent de plus belle. Certaines familles sortent discrètement de chez eux.

Et ca y est. De bagarre en bagarre, une vitre est cassée; c'est la première. C'est toujours des vitres que l'on casse en premier.

Les jeunes gens aiment beaucoup ca, casser des vitres. Ca dégrade la rue, ca fait du bruit, des éclats de verre partout. Inconsciemment, on sent bien que ces bouts de cristaux vont plausiblement blesser quelqu'un. C'est violent, le verre, et agressif; mais pas meurtrier.

La vraie violence, celle des poings, ce n'est pas ce que recherchent les plus fervents. On ne les écoute pas, on ne leur laisse pas la parole; il faut faire du bruit. Avec tout ca, c'est une révolution qu'ils vont lancer. Et les tueurs, les patrons abusifs, les bandes de voyous qui vous humilient quotidiennement dans le meilleur des cas, le chômage, l'administration mal foutue, bref toutes ces injustices que l'on reproche à la société… Ici est une bataille. Comme ils le pensent tous: il faut bien se mouiller.

Le verre pleut, les coups tombent un peu au hasard sur ceux qui ne se fondent pas dans l'atmosphère ambiante, les hurlements, les premiers blessés, les magasins saccagés… Les CRS sont obligés d'intervenir. A ce moment, les personnes qui ont gardé un minimum de lucidité s'en vont. Les autres se jettent dans la mêlée.

Matsuda reste en retrait, perdu dans la tempête. Le bruit -et la peur- lui donne une démarche d'halluciné, mais il continue tout de même à suivre le plan fixé -retrouver les jeunes leaders. Dans la confusion, ça serait encore plus facile.

Il ne sait pas où se trouve Mogi, et il se fait un sang d'encre pour Ide. Mais c'est inavouable, et ce n'est pas ici qu'il va céder à ses sentiments. Matsuda continue de marcher, contourne les groupes de combattants, fait parfois un détour dans une ruelle non surveillée, avant de se refaufiler dans la foule.

Ca sent la sueur et la fumée; une voiture à pris feu. De gaz lacrymogènes, aussi, plus loin derrière lui. _Des animaux_, se répète t'il. _Ces personnes ne sont pas des monstres, ils ne veulent qu'une société meilleure pour leur famille, moins d'injustices. Un autre jour, tu pourrais les trouver tout à fait normaux, sinon charmants. Peut être même en connais-tu quelques uns. _

- Excusez-moi, jeune homme.

Matsuda se retourne.

« Je suis désolé, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, expliqua une jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'année, au facies doux, et à l'autorité maternelle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est venu fiche ici…_

-Bien sur, un problème ? Ânonna-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup. Là bas, il y a des hommes qui voudraient faire sauter des feux d'artifices, pour créer de la fumée et faire reculer les CRS. Seulement, il risque d'y avoir des étincelles dangereuses…

Wow, maintenant Matsuda cherchait comment expliquer à une femme qu'on ne peut pas les en empêcher, ni mettre à l'abri tout les pélerins innocents que ces fous furieux…

« Vous qui êtes du coin, vous ne pourriez pas nous donner l'emplacement d'un bâtiment, avec vue sur la grand place ? Comme ça, quand on les repoussera jusqu'à là-bas, les flics seront les seuls à être touchés… »

Le jeune policier se sentit soudain très fatigué. Il n'eut même pas à refuser; on les bouscula, et elle disparut dans la foule.

_Des êtres humains, rien d'autre. Avec des convictions, un idéal de paix, une éducation, un pays riche; mais quand ils se trouvent plongés dans un climat de haine et de destruction, il faut qu'on s'y mette, c'est plus fort que nous…_

Au hasard de ses pas, Matsuda repèra Ide, de l'autre côté de la rue. Ce dernier croisa son regard, et son regard s'éclaira tandis que son visage prit une expression soulagée.

_En fait, l'idéal de Light reposait sur… du vent. L'humain ne changera pas, même sous la peur d'une punition divine…_

Ils se rejoignent bientôt, et Ide prend la manche de son collègue, l'entraine un peu plus loin. Il fait plus calme, et ses oreilles se débouchent enfin.

-On est au bout du quartier. T'as rien vu ?

-Rien.

-Je vais appeler Aizawa, je crois qu'il faut laisser faire leur travail au CRS.

-Si ça explose plus tard que prévu, même si les fidèles ne sont plus là…

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde, en dehors de cette place. Ils ont fait un barrage derrière aussi.

Au téléphone, même si ils peinent à l'entendre, ils comprennent que Aizawa n'arrive pas à joindre Mogi. Il faut y retourner; les deux flics sont inquiets. A présent, Matsuda n'en est plus du tout aux considérations sur l'être humain; d'ailleurs, ils sont prêts à se battre, eux aussi, pour libérer leur collègue.

Dans la foule, ils bousculent à présent tout ce beau monde, au lieu de s'en détacher. Ils avancent le plus vite possible, et ne s'occupent plus des ces humains en perdition.

Ils le retrouvent finalement. Mogi ne pouvait pas répondre au téléphone, car il s'est fait enrôler par des fervents, pour porter haut et fort une bannière: « On prend la relève ! »

Ils arrivent enfin à l'en dépêtrer, inventant un bon prétexte, plaisantant un moment avec le petit groupe d'âge mûr qui avait recruté Kanzo Mogi, avant de s'en retourner discrètement vers le point de rende-vous -l'étape la plus délicate de la mission, car il serait dangereux pour eux que l'on voit trois hommes quitter la manifestation, comme des traitres. Aucun d'entre eux n'a envie de se prendre un Molotov dans le dos.

Une fois qu'ils sont sûrs ne pas avoir été suivis, ils entrent par la porte de service d'un restaurant désert,s'assurent qu'ils sont seuls, puis Ide appelle Aizawa.

-Rien de rien ?

-On n'a vu personne de louche, répond Ide à la laconique question de son ami.

-On n'y voit pas tellement plus qu'avec une caméra, au final, remarque Matsuda. Même Mogi approuve.

-Bon, bah ramenez-vous, on vide la planque et on s'en va avant que le proprio ne revienne.

Les trois hommes ressortent dans la rue, et remontent le long de la rue. C'est un vrai désert, l'armée est passée, détruisant tout sur son passage. A présent, c'est le silence des champs de bataille, quand l'affrontement est terminé –enfin. Les bris de verres sont toujours là des chaises renversées, des bouts de papier, la sensation que le silence est tout neuf, et recouvre quelques derniers échos. Eux non plus, ne font pas de bruit. Ide, Mogi et Matsuda sont fatigués.

On est en plein milieu de l'après midi leurs allées et venues dans la foule n'auront duré qu'une heure ou deux.

* * *

Aizawa guette avidement à la fenêtre, vérifiant que des fanatiques ne se sont pas attardés. Dans un climat à feu et sang comme celui-à, il est malheureusement fréquent que, excités par l'ambiance générale, certains attendent un passant, l'entrainent dans une ruelle, et le passent à tabac. Même trois hommes d'âges mûr.

Il ne voit personne, mais rien n'y fait : il sera inquiet tant que ses collègues ne seront pas revenus.

Il entend enfin des pas dans les escaliers, et Ide, Matsuda et Mogi sont là.

Si Mogi est plus ou moins comme d'habitude, Ide à l'air las, et Matsuda se tait, le regard ailleurs. Mais il a l'air plus réveillé et moins triste que d'habitude. Depuis que Light est mort, Matsuda a l'air complètement perdu. Ou bien complètement ailleurs, ou encore un peu agressif. Rien de très grave, à vue de ce qu'il a vécu, mais Aizawa se fait quand même du souci.

« On rentre, on fait le rapport, et on mange quelque part, si ça vous va. »

A part lui, les autres n'ont pas vraiment de vie de famille.

Yamamoto et Matsuda descendent les lourdes caméras –jeunesse oblige, rit Aizawa, pendant qu'il range le reste avec les deux autres.

Il fait toujours beau, le temps est très doux. Matsuda est très étonné de cet état de lieu. Il avait l'impression que le ciel s'était assombri, la journée s'étirant. Mais non : pendant les bagarres, les casses, les cris, le temps est resté doux, le soleil tiède.

Et Matsuda se sent mieux qu'il ne l'a plus été depuis quelques mois –le poids sur sa poitrine ne l'avait plus quitté depuis qu'il _lui_ avait enfoncé cinq balles dans le corps. La sensation de stress intense dans laquelle il a été plongé aujourd'hui a disparu. Et il a hâte d'être à demain, pour se repencher sur ce cas –comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis six ans. Depuis _avant_ cette triste affaire Kira.

En fait, cet après-midi, il n'est plus à la recherche de la juste mesure entre l'idéologie de Light et ses crimes. Il est beaucoup moins en colère, contre lui-même, et contre les autres qui n'ont pas l'air aussi tourmentés que lui.

C'est aussi con que ça : les humains ne changeront pas. Il n'a qu'à faire son travail –le faire bien, du mieux qu'il peut. Il est policier, il arrête les criminels. Il n'a pas à trouver de solutions miracles. En fin de compte, la justice n'est pas de son ressort.

Matsuda évite les bris de glace par terre, charge le matériel dans le coffre, vérifie qu'il n'a laissé tomber ni son badge, ni son flingue, et monte dans la voiture avec Ide. Encore de longues heures de travail l'attendent ces prochains jours.


	2. Tout n'est que jeu

**Tout n'est que jeu**

_**Auteur**__:__ CruiseEnlivened_

_**Personnages**__:__ Light L._

_**Rating : **__T (scènes__ un peu__ gores, mais rien de terrible)_

_**Nombre de mots:**__ 1484_

_**Correcteur/trice**__ : Eole_

_**Disclaimer**_:_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à **Tsugumi Ohba** et **Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**_

Courir.

Pour sauver sa vie. Pour pouvoir la prolonger encore un peu. Pour combattre.

Courir à en perdre haleine. Courir jusqu'à épuisement. Courir encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Sans se retourner. Sans jamais douter.

Alors que la lune perçait difficilement le néant que nous offrait la nuit, que les rues avaient revêtu leurs robes du soir, de sang, que les ténèbres avaient fini par engloutir la ville, il courait. Évitant gracieusement tous les obstacles, il semblait fuir. Fuir cette masse sombre au rictus menaçant qui le suivait. Ses cheveux or gorgés de transpiration, ses lèvres sèches à la recherche du moindre gramme d'oxygène, ses yeux caramel encore embués d'adrénaline, sa poitrine dansant dans un rythme effréné, il s'échappait. Voulant à tout prix atteindre un but inconnu. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà fini ? Le rideau n'était-il pas déjà tombé ? Le « the end » déjà apparu ?

Non. Espoir. Un infime espoir le gardait en vie. Il voulait que le « to be continued » apparaisse dans une police flamboyante. Que le rideau se rouvre pour une nouvelle pièce. Mais se bercer d'illusions, n'était-ce pas trop dangereux ? Après tout, tous étaient morts. Ou presque. Il ne restait qu'une enveloppe de chair d'un état pitoyable. Dévoré, ensanglanté, il ne subsistait que quelques morceaux intactes du corps qu'un dieu nous avait auparavant donné. Mais quel dieu horrible et surement prétentieux … Nous donner son image pour ensuite assister à notre fin. Sadisme extrême. Mais peu importait. Après tout, bien que cela ne fasse extrêmement cliché, nous étions les acteurs de notre vie. Personne ne pourrait le réfuter, car si nous n'étions pas libres de nos mouvements, le monde n'en serait pas là. Cette silhouette ne se mouvrait pas au milieu des décombres, n'essayerai pas d'échapper à la mort vorace qui le pourchassait. La foule massive, contaminée par nous ne savons quels virus, marchant, ou plus exactement se trainant vers le jeune garçon tout en criant des bruitages; la paisible sérénité de la nuit ainsi troublée. Destruction, sang et restes humains salissaient les murs résistants encore au chaos qui les entourait. Mort. Ce mot résonnait dans les avenues, se répercutant contre chaque masse pour enfin se transformer en un murmure montant aux cieux. Il empestait chaque recoin du monde, donnant la nausée à cette terre une nouvelle fois maltraitée. Mais Light -le jeune homme- courrait toujours à s'en déchirer les poumons. Ne pas abandonner. Ne pas abandonner. Ces mots résonnaient comme une comptine dans sa tête. Phrase inlassable, se répétant sans cesse, sans aucun moyen d'appuyer sur le bouton « Pause ». Elle lui donnait le tournis, mais enivrait ses membres d'une puissance nouvelle. Il bougeait inconsciemment, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et alors qu'il se trouvait entouré de ces êtres abjects, de ces abominations, il sortit, d'un naturel affolant, une arme à feu. La pointant vers ces humains ayant perdu toute humanité, il tira. Deux tombèrent, une balle fichée dans leur tête. Une flaque pourpre se forma au pied d'un des deux corps. L'odeur du sang, bien qu'il soit souillé, attira une partie de ces mort-vivants. Se pourléchant les lèvres, ils burent le liquide encore chaud directement à sa source, arrachant un dernier cri d'agonie à leur « compatriote ». Light ne s'attarda pas devant ce musée de l'horreur et changea d'œuvre. Un calme olympien s'abattit alors. Plus aucun hurlement, plus aucune brise, plus aucun crissement de feuille.

Anormal.

Les ténèbres qui envahissaient peu à peu la terre étaient bruyantes, rugissant leur soif de pourvoir, de domination, de sang. Rechargeant son arme, Light la tint d'une poigne de fer droit devant lui. Aucune peur dans ses mouvements ne se laissait entrevoir. Pourquoi ? Il était seul se battant contre tous et pourtant, il avançait. Comme si une force extérieure influençait son destin. Puis une odeur. Il la connaissait bien, cela sentait la souffrance, les pleures, les organes arrachés et écrabouillés gisant dans un coin. Il passa devant ce qu'il restait d'un cinéma, malgré son effondrement on pouvait apercevoir l'affiche d'un film, ou navet, selon les opinions : Resident Evil. Ironique.

Ce film aurait pu être un avertissement. Celui d'un être supérieure, surement pas ce dieu prétentieux auquel on louait un culte sans précédent. Et si les rôles avaient été échangés ? Et si Satan était note sauveur tandis que Dieu le pêcheur ? Et si ce serpent n'avait été qu'une excuse d'Adam et Eve pour justifier leur faute ? Après tout, si Dieu, le créateur de deux premiers fautifs était ce qu'on qualifiait de mal, Adam et Eve aurait donc dans leur gêne le facteur « mauvais ». Mais nous pouvons faire autant de suppositions que nous le voudrions, cela n'arrangerait rien. Light se remit en route, seule lumière sur la voie du néant. Un bruit. Des pas. Une course. Une fillette. Habillée d'une robe autrefois violette, ses cheveux blonds collant à son visage enfantin, elle ne sut que bredouiller quelques mots avant de trébucher, épuisée. Trop tard. C'est la fin, malgré ses yeux embués de supplication, rien ne pourra la sauver. Alors qu'un corps déjà décomposé se jeta sur elle, elle sourit. Un flot carmin jaillit de sa jugulaire tranchée nette par la morsure des zombies. « Bonne chance ». Dernière parole d'une condamnée. Le chant s'éleva bien haut avant de mourir lui aussi dans les fragments de cervelles déchiquetées.

Morbide.

Après quelques soubresauts, la fillette se releva. Morte mais vivante. Sans âme, sans dignité, elle partit à la recherche d'une proie pour étancher sa soif. Sa soif de vengeance, de sang, de chair. Light tira, la balle traversa le front de la gamine pour finir sa course dans le béton. Effondrement, elle ne se relèvera plus et pourtant subsiste encore son dernier sourire. « Bonne chance ».

Il se savait proche de son but, il s'en rapprochait incontestablement. Chargeant et rechargeant ses armes, il rasait les rues à la recherche de son avenir. Il se savait en mauvaise position, mais il continuait. « On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs ». L'objet de sa convoitise se trouver là, tout proche. Une grande maison se dressait devant lui, pleine de dangers. Il entra cependant sans hésitation, et d'un coup de pied envoya valser la porte d'entrée. Quelques râles se mêlèrent, des coups de feu retentirent, et une nouvelle fois les mains de Light se salirent d'un rouge poisseux. « Ne pas abandonner ». « Ne pas abandonner ». Les clichés d'une famille autrefois heureuse suivaient son périple dans un des couloirs, il reconnut quelques-unes des personnes affichées. Abattues une dizaine de minute plus tôt. Les boyaux et intestins peignaient plafonds et sols, rendant l'air irrespirable. Du sang à perte de vue. Du rouge plus ou moins clair teintait tout. Même l'atmosphère semblait se colorer. Light n'y porta pourtant guère d'attention, et après une minute de recherche il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher. Un trousseau de clé. Il reprit sa lente course vers la mort et se dirigea vers ce qui paraissait être un garage. Toujours en garde, il abattit un homme âgé, la cinquantaine environ. Son père. Et bientôt suivit le reste de sa défunte famille. Sa mère, le visage tordu dans un rictus d'angoisse, alors que son corps meurtri de blessures laissait apercevoir son foi encore intact. Sa sœur, le visage explosé, quémandait de ses bras en bonne validité l'objet de ses désirs. Autrement dit, de la chair, du sang, des organes … Aucune pitié, aucun regret, les balles fusèrent et percèrent la tempe de sa génitrice. Le liquide coula à flots, les plaintes s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant de mourir dans un bruit de succion. Mort redevenu cadavre, la normalité reprit sa place. Pour une seule personne. Light réussit à s'emparer de ce qu'il convoitait et partit sur une moto tonitruante à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Une trappe devait bien se cacher au fond d'une armoire ! Une issue de secours devait bien clignoter quelque part !

Espoir.

Un infime espoir le gardait en vie. Mais se bercer d'illusions, n'était-ce pas trop dangereux ? Le deux-roues butant contre les cadavres qui jonchaient les routes, Light voltigea quelques mètres avant de se retrouve face à une de ces créatures. Une respiration, un clignement de paupière, une perle de sueur dégringolant de son visage. Trop tard. Le zombie ouvrit sa bouche acérée et mordit profondément sa proie. Le visage poisseux, sale, rougi par son sang, il mourut dans les bras d'un mort-vivant.

Un râle retentit ainsi qu'un grognement. Assis dans un fauteuil noir en cuir, une raie de lumière traversant péniblement les rideaux clos, L grogna :

« De toute façon, il est nul ce perso' ».

Il tourna les talons, et partit se chercher une autre sucrerie dans le frigo, abandonnant ainsi une manette, une console de jeu et un écran où apparaissait en lettres capitales :

**« Try again ? ».**


	3. Zombie's House

**Zombie's House :**

**Auteur**: Eru-Kun, alias Chibi-Lawlipop.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de messieurs **Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata **et** Ishin Nishio**. La légende des Zombies appartient à la culture vaudou. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**Personnages**: Surpriiiiiise !

**Rating : **K+

**Genres :** Humor, Friendship, Mystery, Horror.

**Correcteur/trice**: Eole.

**Précisions : **Bon. 4 garçons et une fille dans la même chambre, dans le même lit, et... Vous connaissez la suite ? Eh bah naaaan ! Pas de yaoi, ni même de shonen-ai. Effectivement, ça peut vous paraître étonnant venant de moi, mais pas de yaoi cette fois. Héhé ! ^^ K+ quand même, vous verrez pourquoi.

Pendant que je suis là, je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur mes lecteurs, futurs-lecteurs et revieweurs, ainsi que ma béta lectrice et correctrice, Eole. Bonne lecture !

* * *

«Echec et mat.»

C'est sur ces trois mots qu'il referma d'un geste sec son classeur, un sourire triomphal étirant ses fines lèvres. La soirée qui s'annonçait aurait pu être des plus banales pour lui, comme pour tous les jeunes hommes lui ressemblant, mais celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait un garçon comme les autres : du haut de ses dix-huit ans et de son mètre soixante-dix-neuf, il venait de résoudre sa 674e affaire, probablement la plus corsée à laquelle il eut été confronté jusqu'alors. En effet, le criminel auquel il s'opposait semblait aussi clairvoyant et rusé que lui. C'est pourquoi, une fois encore, c'est un détail qui avait fait la différence. Un détail que lui seul, L, le plus grand détective du monde, pouvait trouver. Ainsi, le meurtrier avait été arrêté sous ses ordres par les autorités, et écroué hier soir. Et ce soir, au crépuscule de trois mois d'enquête à raison de trois heures de sommeil par semaine, et alors qu'aucune autre ne se présentait à lui, il pourrait enfin souffler.  
Il aurait donc pu passer une de ces soirées dans l'intimité de sa chambre à la lueur d'une bougie parfumée, à regarder décliner le jour en rêvassant sur un air de musique classique. Ces soirées qu'il chérissait tant, marquant la fin d'une enquête victorieusement classée et qui se finissaient inéluctablement par une dizaine d'heures de sommeil consécutives, n'arrivaient que trop peu souvent. Il avait calculé : quatre fois par an, en moyenne. C'était peu. Ce soir sera donc une de ces soirées-là... Enfin, à un détail près...

«-Watari, le couvre-feu est bien à 21h30 ?  
-Non, Monsieur. Il en était ainsi de votre temps, mais maintenant, il est à 21 heures.»

Le brun soupira.

«Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'entends encore du bruit provenant du fond du couloir ?»

Effectivement, sachant qu'ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux, ledit Watari et son protégé étaient rentrés à la Wammy's House, célèbre orphelinat de Winchester en Angleterre, fondé par le premier et où avait grandi le second. Le détective avait promis à ses petits successeurs qu'il passerait les voir dès qu'il aurait un peu de temps et avait profité de cette «trêve» pour tenir sa promesse. Il était justement question de deux de ses potentiels successeurs, Matt et Mello, qui en plus de ne visiblement pas pouvoir dormir, faisaient profiter de leur insomnie les chambres voisines.  
L tendit l'oreille, s'approchant de l'entrée. Alors que ces deux enfants riaient, chantaient, d'autres râlaient, se plaignaient, frappaient dans leur porte en hurlant que «certains aimeraient dormir ici !» ou encore que «demain on a cours à 8 heures, je vous signale !». Se retournant, le jeune homme à la chevelure hérissée déclara qu'il allait intervenir. En effet, il demeurait le seul à savoir dompter et calmer les petits morveux survoltés qu'étaient ses deux protégés, qu'il considérait comme ses petits frères, même si ce n'était jamais sans se donner de mal. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir fini sa tasse de café, qu'il posa sur la table basse, et saisi quelques paquets de bonbons, il se mit en marche d'un pas lent mais déterminé vers le dortoir central du fond du couloir, celui d'où raisonnaient les rires des uns et d'où fleurissait le malheur de tous les autres.

Lorsque leur modèle et frère de cœur entra dans leur chambre, Mello et Matt se turent immédiatement, le dévisagèrent d'un regard à la fois surpris et témoignant de toute l'admiration qu'ils lui dévouaient. En voyant cet air sérieux sur le visage du brun, Mello se mit à ressentir une certaine appréhension. Pourquoi L était-il là ? Il fallait une bonne raison pour qu'il en arrive à se déranger, sortir de son antre, surtout à une heure pareille, alors avaient-ils fait tant de bruit ? Avaient-ils été si dérangeants, eux qui ne demandaient qu'à se défouler un peu n'ayant pas sommeil pour le moment ? Le détective allait certainement leur passer un beau savon. Le blondinet fit la moue à cette pensée. Matt, quand à lui, raisonnait un peu comme son voisin. Il s'attendait à un bon remontage de bretelles suivi d'une heure de morale. Si c'était ça, il préférait dormir, quitte à se forcer ou à faire semblant en attendant gentiment le marchant de sable.

«Bonsoir, mes grands», commença l'adolescent. Son ton, posé et plein de tendresse protectrice, rassurèrent les deux meilleurs amis. Alors il n'en serait rien de tout cela...

«Bonsoir», répondirent-ils en chœur. Mello enchaîna. Bien que rassuré et lavé de ses pensées paranoïaques, la présence spontanée du brun l'intriguait, il voulait tout savoir. «Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?»

-Eh bien, commença L, j'ai un peu de temps libre, alors... J'ai pensé que je pouvais vous consacrer un petit instant. Je vous le promets depuis déjà un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact», confirma Matt.

L sourit d'attendrissement, le pouce en bouche, songeant à une solution pour occuper les deux petits génies.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air pressés de dormir, donc. Tenez, et si je vous racontais une histoire ? Finit-il par demander.

Pour toute réponse, ses deux potentiels successeurs bondirent de leur lit dans une exclamation de joie. Le visage du détective rayonnait de son sourire radieux, l'allégresse qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux lui arracha même une larme. Ils étaient comme ses frères, et il avait envie de leur faire plaisir, de leur montrer qu'il les aimait, s'intéressait à eux, se sentait bien en leur présence.

_Adorables_, se dit-il à lui-même.

«Bon, reprit-il, sortant de ses pensées, il n'y a visiblement pas de livres ici, et je n'ai pas envie de monter à la bibliothèque. Tant pis, je ferai sans. Je vais improviser. Si je suis vraiment aussi peu doué que je le pense en matière de contage d'histoires, arrêtez-moi.»

Les enfants acquiescèrent, l'invitant à prendre place sur le lit du haut de leur lit superposé où ils étaient assis en tailleur.

-Que voulez-vous comme histoire ?

Mello et Matt étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts, les mêmes domaines de prédilection. Choisir un thème ne serait donc pas compliqué, du moins, pas tant qu'en présence de Near qui, lui, préférait les histoires à énigmes, aussi ennuyeuses que compliquées.

«On veut une histoire qui fait peur ! s'écria Matt, accentuant le dernier mot.

-Ouais, couina Mello. Avec du sang, plein de sang !

-Des Pokémon !

-Des mitraillettes !

-Des soucoupes volantes !

-Des zombies !»

L émit un gloussement. C'est qu'ils n'avaient pas froid aux yeux, ces gamins, En tout cas, sa pensée précédente se confirma : ils étaient bel et bien sur la même longueur d'ondes.

«Des zombies, hein», reprit le détective. Ce thème en particulier lui plaisait et l'inspirait. Une idée lumineuse venait même de germer dans son esprit fertile. «Vous allez faire des cauchemars, voyons...

-Mais non, renchérit Matt, nous on n'a pas peur !»

L savait que sa remarque susciterait ce genre de réactions chez le petit roux. Content de lui, il recommença à sourire, passant une main dans les cheveux couleur de sang. Voyant Mello froncer les sourcils de jalousie à la vue de ce geste, il lui fit de même. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas réagit à ce qu'il avait dit précédemment. Matt devait l'avoir devancé, et il devait être d'accord avec lui. Le brun ne chercha à réfléchir plus longtemps. Il était aussi impatient et excité que les deux enfants.

«Alors allons-y !»

Les deux petits génies, assis face à lui, lui accordèrent toute leur attention alors qu'il commençait.

_«L'action se déroule dans une ville anglaise, Winchester. En 1990, le célèbre et riche inventeur Quillsh Wammy, plus connu sous le nom de Watari, s'y installa. Il avait le projet d'y faire construire un orphelinat avec__ les fonds que lui avaient rapporté ses dernières inventions, particulièrement ingénieuses. Une fois arrivé sur place, il retrouva son vieil ami, Roger Ruvie, alias Roger le Péteur. Il lui parla de son idée, qui parut intéresser grandement son interlocute__ur. C'est pourquoi ils finirent par conclure qu'ils la mèneraient ensembles.__  
__L'orphelinat fut achevé un an plus tard. Il portait le nom de son inventeur : Wammy's House. Il se situait en plein centre de Winchester, un peu en retrait des endroits les plus f__réquentés. La bâtisse était entourée d'une forêt, face à la cathédrale gothique, et à proximité d'un des quelques cimetières de la ville. Au calme, et mis en évidence à la fois. L'idéal quand on a l'intention d'accueillir des enfants.__  
__Les premiers mois, le__s orphelins accueillis venaient simplement de foyer, sans caractéristique particulière, si ce n'est l'espoir d'avoir encore un avenir. Mais un beau jour, alors qu'il se promenait à Winchester, Mr Wammy passa devant un banc en bois et en ferraille rouillée __sur lequel était allongé un jeune garçon. Il devait avoir environs 7 ans et semblait ne venir de nulle part. Avait-il été abandonné ? Ses parents étaient-ils morts ? Tout ce que le vieil inventeur savait de cet enfant, c'est qu'il était malade. Il le voyai__t à la blancheur de son visage, ainsi qu'à la maigreur extrême de son corps. Lorsqu'il demanda au petit qui il était et d'où il venait, seul un faible soupir lui répondit. Alors il le porta pour l'amener à l'orphelinat. Le garçon ne contesta pas.__  
__Pendant q__u'il dormait, au chaud dans une des chambres de la Wammy's House, le fondateur de l'institution effectua des recherches au sujet du gamin. Il en résulta qu'il était le fils unique d'une des victimes du déraillement du train à destination de Londres, il y a__ deux semaines. Ce jeune garçon dormait dehors depuis six jours, étant parti à la recherche de son père, convaincu qu'il n'était pas mort. La seule chose à laquelle il était parvenu fut de tomber malade. Wammy attendit qu'il se réveille et vint le voir.__  
__-P__etit... Quel est ton prénom ?__  
__-Be...__  
__Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux tant ses paupières étaient douloureuses.__  
__Après un long moment de silence, durant lequel l'inventeur cherchait à comprendre la situation, «B» reprit la p__arole.__  
__-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?__  
__Sa voix était à peine audible, et il avait beaucoup de mal à parler.__  
__-Petit... Tes parents ont disparu...__  
__Le vieux prit conscience qu'il venait de blesser son protégé lorsqu'il vit une grosse larme couler lent__ement le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya, mais le jeune Beyond Birthday n'avait pas la force de pleurer.__  
__-Tu étais allongé sur un banc dans la rue, continua Watari, et visiblement, tu es très malade. Je t'ai amené dans mon orphelinat pour te soigner.__  
__Cette ré__ponse n'avait pas éclairé l'enfant sur la personnalité de celui qui se tenait face à lui, mais elle lui convenait. Il n'était plus attentif à rien, de toute façon. Après avoir remercié son sauveur d'un signe de tête, il se blottit un peu plus dans ses drap__s et s'endormit. Wammy sourit en l'observant et quitta la pièce, désirant le laisser dormir tranquille.__  
__Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla assez tôt, vers 6 heures. Bee devait encore être en train de dormir, vu son état, mais il le réveillerait tout de mêm__e assez tôt pour se rendre chez le __médecin. Il prépara donc du café et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y entra, il remarqua qu'effectivement, B dormait toujours, et dans la même position que la veille au soir. Toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, all__ongé sur le côté gauche, il n'avait pas bougé. Watari posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. __  
__-Petit... Lève-toi...__  
__Cela ne marchait toujours pas. Il le secoua alors plus fort... En vain. Après réflexion, il retourna le pet__it brun sur le dos et voulut toucher son front pour savoir si sa fièvre avait chuté ou s'était aggravée, même si elle ne pouvait pas être pire que la veille, il ne pouvait qu'aller mieux après avoir dormi si longtemps. Le vieux sursauta et hurla de surpris__e lorsque sa main heurta le visage du petit. Il était... Froid.__  
__-Mon Dieu...__  
__Il appela immédiatement l'infirmière de l'orphelinat, qui examina l'enfant soigneusement avant de rendre un triste verdict que l'inventeur avait déjà vu venir.__  
__-Il est mort.__  
__Sa vo__ix était grave et tremblante. Elle n'avait pas connu le jeune garçon, mais elle ne put que compatir lorsqu'elle vit Watari fondre en larmes.__  
__-Je suis désolée, ajouta t'elle.__  
__Le vieil homme n'avait que très peu connu l'enfant, mais le simple fait de le voir__ ne lui inspirait que de la tendresse. Même malade, il était si mignon avec ses beaux yeux écarlates, qu'il n'avait aperçu que furtivement, et ses cheveux ébène tout ébouriffés. Son corps frêle, qui flottait dans des vêtements bien trop grands, ne lui donn__aient que plus envie de le garder près de lui et de le protéger. Il n'avait presque pas parlé, mais c'en était assez pour que le vieillard ne devine que cet enfant était très intelligent. Son avenir était prometteur, sa vie aurait été belle, réussie, il ét__ait si jeune... Et il avait déjà quitté ce monde. Trop tôt, sans même avoir eu le temps de rêver, de songer à ce futur et de se sentir vivre, en profiter.__  
__B fut enterré trois jours plus tard et inhumé dans le cimetière derrière la cathédrale. Tous les orph__elins étaient présents, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de connaître le petit brun.__  
__Le soir venu, le quartier était désert. On n'entendait que des pas sur le pavé mouillé et glissant, se dirigeant vers l'orphelinat. La personne qui s'y rendait ne frap__pa pas à la porte, elle passa par la cour et chercha la fenêtre du bureau de Watari, au rez-de-chaussée.__  
__Elle était entrouverte, et il y pénétra.__  
__Le vieil homme, qui s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, se réveilla, ayant entendu du bruit. Lorsqu'il vit B ap__rès avoir allumé sa lampe de bureau, son cœur manqua un battement. Il croyait rêver, et se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'il ne dormait plus et ne rêvait pas.__  
__-Beyond Birthday...__  
__-C'est moi. Non, je ne suis pas mort. Enfin, je l'ai été__. Je me suis «réveillé» dans mon cercueil juste avant l'enterrement, auquel j'ai aussi assisté. Enfin, réveillé, c'est vite-dit. J'entendais, seulement. Je ne voyais rien et ne pouvais pas parler. J'ai alors attendu ce soir pour sortir de ma tombe.__  
__-Alors __tu... Tu es vivant ?__  
__-Pas tout à fait. Le terme...__  
__Il stoppa et s'approcha de l'inventeur jusqu'à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui__  
__-Mort-vivant, reprit-il d'un ton glacial, conviendrait mieux.__  
__Watari hurla. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : se réveiller, et tout__ de suite. Seulement, lorsqu'il sentit les ongles pointus de B s'enfoncer dans sa peau et la douleur que ce châtiment lui infligeait, il comprit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, et que tout ceci était bien réel...__  
__Le petit s'approcha encore de lui, enfonçant __encore davantage ses serres dans l'épiderme de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce dernier était au bord du malaise : il entendait les cloches sonner très fort et voyait toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Alors, il allait mourir... Lui ? __Maintenant ?»_

L fut interrompu dans son récit par trois coups brefs à la porte. S'étant rapproché des deux enfants pendant qu'il racontait la scène avec Watari, comme pour la mimer, il s'éloigna et descendit doucement l'échelle du lit superposé, un paquet de fraises Tagada déjà bien entamé à la main. Il atteignit ensuite la porte qui s'ouvrit sur deux autres petits orphelins. Un garçon et une fille.

«Bonsoir, L », déclara le garçon, d'une voix à peine audible. C'était un petit albinos de 6 ans aux cheveux bouclés, toujours en pyjama. C'était aussi le meilleur de la Whammy's House depuis son arrivée un an plus tôt, ce qui lui valut l'aversion de Mello, qui avait toujours été le Numéro 1 auparavant. Il ressemblait beaucoup à L, physiquement comme mentalement, mais le brun était plutôt distant avec lui, peut-être bien à cause de ça. Il avait toujours été très proche de Mello et de Matt. Near était arrivé après, il était froid, distant,... C'était différent.

«Oooh, Casper, tu es mon rayon de soleil en pleine nuit... En gros, t'as rien à foutre là. Tu vires !»

L'intéressé s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais L lui attrapa le poignet, fusillant Mello du regard.

«Que se passe t'il, Near ?

-J'ai su que tu étais là. Est-ce que je peux rester un peu, moi aussi ? Enfin, si cela ne dérange pas, bien entendu.

-Non, tu ne déranges personne, de toutes façons, c'est moi qui raconte, alors si j'ai décidé que tu pouvais rester, les autres n'ont rien à dire.

-Mais c'est MA CHAMBRE !» grogna Mello.

-Je te préviens, répliqua L, pointant un doigt en direction du blond, à la prochaine contestation, j'arrête tout et je retourne d'où je viens. C'est clair ?

-Pffff... Bon allez, vas-y, Near.» Mello était blasé, mais ne protesta pas plus que ça. Après tout, il avait envie de savoir ce qui allait arriver au pauvre Watari.

Le petit génie aux boucles d'argent prit alors place en compagnie de ses deux camarades sur le lit, un genou posé sur le matelas, l'autre replié contre son torse, position qui n'était pas sans rappeler un certain détective. Avec tous ces blablas, la jeune Linda était à peine entrée, un chevalet en bois sous le bras et une palette de couleurs dans sa main libre.

«Monsieur L, commença t'elle timidement une fois le silence revenu, j'écoute votre histoire derrière la porte depuis le début et je la trouve intéressante. J'aimerais peindre pendant que vous racontez, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Mais bien sûr que non. Vas-y !», lui répondit le brun avec un sourire en passant une main dans les cheveux de la petite artiste.

Tandis qu'elle installait tout son matériel face au lit, L remonta pour aller rejoindre les petits garçons. Il attendait que Linda soit prête pour recommencer.

«Prends ton temps», lui dit-il. «Je t'attendrai, ne t'en fais pas.»

Elle eut vite fini de s'installer.

-C'est bon.

-Très bien, reprit L. Où en étais-je donc... ?

_«Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas lui. Pas maintenant. Il avait encore tellement de choses à accomplir, tellement de projets,... Non, il ne pouvait pas. Mais face à lui, se dressait cet enfant, censé __être mort, mais revenu parmi les vivants, semblant avoir perdu le contrôle, complètement possédé. Ses ongles étaient profondément enfoncés dans sa peau, ses orbes couleur de sang plongées dans les siennes, son regard plus menaçant que jamais.__  
__-Quillsh Wamm__y... Ton heure est venue...__  
__Désormais incapable de penser, le vieil inventeur se raidit. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? __  
__-Je t'en prie..., balbutia t'il en tremblant, ne me fais pas de mal. Je t'aurais sauvé la vie si j'avais pu...__  
__Beyond Birthday éclata__ d'un rire nerveux qui fit trembler toute la maison.__  
__-Je suis revenu de chez les morts rien que pour te tuer... Je ne vais tout de même pas louper cette occasion ?__  
__Sans lui laisser le temps de contester, le demi-dieu se jeta sur Wammy, enfonçant maintenant__ ses canines dans son cou alors que ses ongles ne quittèrent pas ses hanches, toujours encrés profondément en lui.__  
__Le lendemain matin, Beyond avait fui. C'est une femme de ménage qui découvrit avec horreur le cadavre de Watari baignant dans une flaque de s__ang. La nouvelle du décès fut transmise au reste de l'orphelinat et les élèves n'eurent pas cours pendant une semaine. Roger le Péteur, n'ayant pas voulu remplacer son cher ami, avait repris le poste de directeur qu'occupait celui-ci.__  
__Mais une semaine plus__ tard, après son enterrement et la reprise des cours, Watari sortit à son tour de sa tombe. Il se rendit d'abord dans la cuisine de la Wammy's et s'arma d'un couteau. Beyond vint le rejoindre, puis ils sortirent simultanément sans dire un mot.__  
__De son côté,__ Roger ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il faut dire que la perte brutale de son vieil ami, précédée trois jours plus tôt de celle d'un pauvre enfant sans défense, l'avait profondément tourmenté. Ainsi, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis ces tristes évènements.__  
__Alors qu'il passait actuellement la nuit dans les paperasses administratives de l'institution, il lui prit l'envie de boire. Il descendit alors à la cuisine en quête d'une bouteille d'eau, alors que les deux zombies étaient toujours cachés sous la fenêtre.__ Ayant entendu du bruit, Beyond leva les yeux.__  
__-Psst ! On le tient.__  
__C'est alors que, dans un élan, les deux créatures brisèrent la vitre et pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Figé par la peur que lui inspirait cette intrusion soudaine, le vieux Roger ne bougea pas__. Wammy et Beyond, alors entrés, se rapprochèrent lentement de lui, le couteau toujours en main pointé vers son cœur. Le nouveau directeur avait l'impression de rêver. Watari était mort, il ne pouvait pas être là et encore moins lui vouloir du mal. Il réus__sit à reculer d'un pas, mais se heurta au mur derrière lui, ce qui le fit redescendre sur Terre par la même occasion. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il était désormais pris au piège. Face à lui, se tenaient les deux morts-vivants plus enragés que jamais, s'approch__ant toujours plus près de lui. Si près que le couteau frôlait à présent son torse nu. Roger tremblait de tous ses membres.__  
__-Roger... Tu vas mourir…_

-Hé, L !

-Pardon. Que se passe t'il, Mello ?

-La tête de Matt est posée sur mon épaule, et il s'est endormi ! Je ne peux plus bouger !

-Zut... Il s'est endormi. Je suis ennuyeux à ce point ?

-Mais noooooooon ! Il devait être crevé, mais ton histoire n'est pas chiante, je te jure !»

L'objet de la conversation se redressa légèrement, faisant sursauter son meilleur copain. «Je ne dormais pas, je me posais, c'est tout. Continue, s'il te plait !

-Non, je vais arrêter.»

Matt et Mello firent la moue, tandis que L s'enfila un autre cookie.

«Si tu t'es laissé aller sur Mello, c'est que tu es fatigué, même si tu ne dormais pas. De toute façon, moi aussi j'ai sommeil. Si vous le désirez, je continue demain.»

Mello, Matt et Linda poussèrent un cri de joie en chœur, tandis que Near se contenta de sourire.

«Bien, alors on fait comme ça. J'aurai donc toute la nuit et la journée de demain pour donner une suite à cette histoire.»

-Génial ! s'écria Matt. Je suis impatient de savoir si Roger le Péteur va mourir ! Et s'il va devenir un zombie !

-Tu vois qu'il me suivait, Mello ? Vous le saurez demain», dit L en souriant.

Il vint ensuite déposer un baiser sur la joue de ses trois potentiels successeurs. «En attendant, dormez bien.»

«Near, demanda Matt, tu restes ici ? Tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux. Moi, je vais dormir avec Mello.

-Et puis quoi encore ? rétorqua ce dernier. Tu prends toute la couverture et toute la place à chaque fois ! Et tu m'empêches de dormir avec ta Game Boy !

Ces protestations ironiques étaient une façon détournée de manifester son refus au fait que Near dorme dans sa chambre, mais Mello ne voulait plus contrarier L pour ce soir. Ce dernier, même s'il avait compris le sens caché de ces paroles, avait quand même ri d'amusement à les entendre. Son fou-rire entraîna celui des quatre enfants présents. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il regarda sa montre et déclarant, à la vue de la position des aiguilles : «Bon, je me sauve. Bonne nuit les gars !» en sautant de l'échelle. La petite Linda, qui avait remballé une partie de ses affaires, s'apprêtait à le suivre en direction de la porte, mais Mello l'arrêta.

«Laisse tes affaires ici, vous revenez demain, tu vas pas les retransporter une seconde fois.»

Ainsi, après avoir été vider son verre d'eau sale et nettoyer sa palette, elle recula son chalet, qui supportait toujours la toile, contre le mur. Les quatre garçons, y compris L, jetèrent un bref coup d'œil admiratif au tableau inachevé, mais déjà magnifique.

«Quel talent», psalmodia L avant de saluer tout le monde. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour la dernière fois de la soirée vers le lit, il fut attendri par la scène qui s'offrait à lui : Matt s'était recouché sur Mello, qui avait entouré sa taille de son bras droit et laissé glisser sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

«Bonne nuit, petits anges», chuchota t'il une dernière fois en éteignant la lumière avant de quitter la pièce, suivi par Linda qu'il salua.

* * *

Une pitite review, et L vous racontera la suite. Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. One missed call from Misa

**One Missed Call from Misa**

**Auteur : Haru Airurando**

**Personnages: Light, Misa**

**Rating: K**

**Nombre de mots: 1800**

* * *

Alors que je me promenais dans la rue, pensant à la façon d' en finir avec L, j'entendis au loin celle qui vivait corps et âme à mon service.

- Light-kun ! Regarde !

Misa arriva vers moi, telle une furie comme à son habitude, et pour une raison qui m'était inconnue à ce moment-là, elle me tendit un téléphone portable

- Misa, que veux-tu ?

- Regarde Light-kun, j'ai un nouveau portable.

- Oui Misa, je vois... Tu m'excuses, je dois retourner au bureau d'enquêtes.

- Haaan... Déjà ? Mais attends de voir toutes ses fonctionnalités, il est vraiment meilleur que celui qui m'a été confisqué et qui ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais été rendu... Avec celui-là, je peux faire une photo de nous deux et je peux mettre des décorations dessus, un vrai purikura portable !

- Pas maintenant Misa, j'ai beaucoup de travail et...

Elle se mit à me regarder avec un air de chien battu… _Tsss, quelle imbécile, je me contrefiche de son histoire de portable, elle croit que sa tête va me faire changer d'avis_ ?

- Je peux te demander quelque chose Light-kun... ?

- Vas-y

- Ben... Depuis que je n'ai plus mon portable, je n'ai plus ton numéro alors, tu veux bien me le donner, dit, s'il te plait mon Light d'amour ?

_Ouf, si ce n'est que ça, peut-être qu'elle me fichera la paix après._

- Oui, très bien, mais tu me laisseras retourner travailler alors ?

- Oui ! C'est promis.

Je lui donnais alors mon numéro, sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit... Sans penser que les choses pourraient devenir plus effrayantes que Ryuk...

A peine arrivé au bureau d'enquêtes, mon portable se mit à sonner. Sur le moment, je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être. Pourtant la réponse ne pouvait pas être plus simple.

- Oui, Allo.

- Allo Light-kun, c'est Misa, je t'appelle comme ça tu as mon numéro aussi et puis comme ça je peux aussi entendre ta voix !

- Très bien Misa, mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec toi au téléphone.

- Hmmmm... Je sais... Bon, je te laisse...

- Oui, au revoir

- Au revoir mon Light d'amour.

*bip*

- Tiens, on t'appelle au bureau Light, me demanda L. C'était qui ?

- Oui… c'était Misa, elle voulait prendre de mes nouvelles.

- Ah Misa-Misa, elle est tellement mignonne, vous formez un beau couple elle et toi, Light, repris Matsuda.

- Misa, c'est seulement la première fois qu'elle t'appelle au bureau ? Rajouta L

- Elle vient de s'acheter un nouveau portable, je te rappelle que tu lui avais confisqué le sien et tu ne lui avais jamais rendu.

- Ah oui, en effet...

Le travail pour retrouver le soi-disant Kira repris normalement, tandis que je cherchais la bonne occasion pour en finir avec L. Décidément Misa me sera très utile, et puis... La sonnerie de mon téléphone se mit encore en route, et…c'était à nouveau Misa. Cette fois-ci, je ne lui répondis pas elle n'allait pas m'agacer toutes les 5 minutes.

- On t'appelle encore, Light ? me demanda L

- Oui c'est encore Misa, je vais le mettre en vibreur, on a du boulot.

Je m'exécutais et je fus tranquille pendant... Une quarantaine de secondes, et je sentis à nouveau mon téléphone vibrer. Cette fille est vraiment une plaie, si elle n'avait pas eu Rem à ses côtés, je l'aurais envoyé balader au plus vite. Le vibreur s'arrêta mais il ne fallu pas attendre 10 secondes pour que cela ne recommence, je fini par lui répondre.

- Misa, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Light-kun, je me demandais, je peux passer vous voir tout à l'heure ?

Une vraie plaie, c'est ce que je disais, au lieu de rester tranquille chez elle à faire le travail que je lui avais demandé, elle continuait encore de risquer de faire échouer mes plans...

- Désolé Misa mais ce n'est pas possible, tu sais bien qu'on se rapproche doucement du but et il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se déconcentre.

- Haaan, je voulais tellement te voir tu sais...

- Une autre fois Misa, tu n'as pas des choses à faire ?

- Oui, bien Light, au revoir Light...

- Oui, au revoir !

_**Baka**__ ! Continue simplement ce que je t'ai demandé de faire. Quel idiot j'ai été de donner mon numéro comme ça... Calmons-nous, L ne doit pas savoir ce qui se trame._

- Elle t'appelle bien souvent, Light.

- Oui, c'est un peu comme un nouveau jouet, elle l'utilisera beaucoup au début.

- Ha, je vois, les jeunes et leurs jouets...

Un jouet qui me faisait risquer gros oui... _Bon, elle restera sans doute tranquille à présent_...

Et ce fut le cas, 15 minutes de tranquillité et le vibreur recommença, pourquoi cherche-t-elle donc tant à envoyer mes plans en l'air, je ne lui répondrai de toute façon plus.

_Mais cela ne change rien, elle continue de m'appeler encore et encore, cela dure depuis 5 longues minutes, ET JE NE PEUX PLUS LE SUPPORTER._

Je sortis alors mon portable de ma poche et, comme si ma vie était en jeu, je l'éteignis pour mettre fin à ce harcèlement.

- Light-kun, tout va bien ? me demanda soudain Matsuda

J'avais la respiration haletante, on aurait dit que je venais de voir un fantôme, il fallait que je reprenne mon calme.

- Tout va bien Matsuda, ne t'inquiète pas, le vibreur de mon téléphone m'a saisi, rien de plus.

- Hé bien Light-kun, ça ne te ressemble pas de te saisir pour si peu. Bah, tu es humain comme nous tous après tout !

Oui c'est ça, humain comme vous tous sauf que moi j'avais été choisi. L'essentiel, c'est que j'avais enfin la paix...

Une sonnerie retentit, _comment était-ce possible, j'ai pourtant éteint mon portable, je ne comprends pas, je ne le sens pourtant pas vibrer dans ma poche_...

- Light-kun.

- Matsuda ?

Je me rendis compte que la musique s'était arrêtée.

- C'est pour toi, Light-kun.

- Uh ?

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que Matsuda me tendait son téléphone portable. Je ne voulais pas y croire, et pourtant, je ne voyais pas qui ça pouvait être d'autre, mais…comment ? Je pris le téléphone et le mis à mon oreille.

- ... Allo ?

- Light-kun, c'est Misa, heureusement que j'avais donné mon numéro de téléphone à Matsuda, il est venu avec moi lorsque je l'ai acheté, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé. Je me demandais, tu aimes quoi comme genre de plat ? J'ai envie de te faire quelque chose que tu aimes.

J'avais envie sur le moment d'oublier enfin pourquoi je ne devais pas la tuer tout de suite.

- J'aime de tout Misa, maintenant il va vraiment falloir penser à me laisser tranquille...

J'eus le réflexe de raccrocher tout de suite et pour une raison qui me paraissait évidente, j'éteignis le téléphone de Matsuda avant de le lui rendre.

- Merci Matsuda.

- De rien Light.

Par chance, Matsuda le rangea dans sa poche sans faire une seule seconde attention à l'écran, j'étais enfin tranquille, Misa ne pouvait plus me joindre par téléphone, enfin !

***dililing***

_Voila que je me mets à entendre des sons de portable maintenant_. Elle ne pouvait plus me joindre à présent, mon portable était éteint et celui de Matsuda était aussi. J'avais bien vérifié qu'il n'avait pas sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Mais quand je me retournais vers L, je me rendis compte qu'il était en face de moi et qu'il me tendait son téléphone portable.

- Tseuh, non, j'en peux pluuuus ! Je rentre chez moi. J'ai besoin de me reposer !

Je sortais directement et pris le chemin jusque chez moi.

_On revient au bureau d'enquêtes_

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Matsuda à L.

- J'n'en sais rien, je viens de composer _The World_ de Nightmare sur mon Nakio 3310 et je voulais lui demander s'il trouvait que ça sonnait bien ?

_Retour sur Light_

Me voila enfin arrivé chez moi. J'étais monté directement dans ma chambre : là au moins, je ne risquais rien, j'étais enfin tranquille sur mon lit.

- Je devrais sans doute me reposer...

- La petite Misa semble vraiment t'aimer, Light, me dit Ryuk.

- Peu importe, la prochaine fois que je la vois dans un lieu où nous sommes tranquilles, je lui dirais que mon téléphone est sur écoute et qu'il faut qu'elle m'appelle le moins possible. J'en peux plus de cette gamine capricieuse. Je vais faire un petit somme, ça me fera du bien.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je me senti vraiment bien. C'est alors que j'entendis à nouveau un son de téléphone. A croire que cette histoire m'avait rendu fou.

J'ouvris les yeux mais mon portable était éteint le son semblait venir d'en-dessous de mon lit.

- Light-kun...

- Qu.. Qui est là ?

La voix vient d'en-dessous de mon lit.

- Light-kun...

La voix venait aussi d'en-dessous du lit, Ryuk n'était plus là... Je me penchais sur le côté, mais il n'y avait rien. Je descendis alors du lit et regardais en-dessous… rien non plus. Je levai alors la tête et c'est là je vis **un zombie de Misa tenant un téléphone**.

- Uh !

Je me réveillais en sursaut…j'avais simplement fait un cauchemar. Un zombie, quelle idée ! Moi qui trouvais ça complètement idiot de parler de zombies... Remarquez, je suis bien en présence d'un Dieu de la Mort...

-Tu sais Ryuk, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien près de toi ?

- Oh Light, comment dois-je le prendre ?

- Hum, toi au moins tu n'as pas besoin de portable, tu es un Dieu de la mort, ça te serait complètement inutile.

Une sonnerie retentit

- Tu sais Ryuk, je compte bien en avoir vite fini avec L, comme ça je pourrais en finir avec Misa et ses sonneries qui me restent en tête comme maintenant...

- Comme maintenant ? Mais je l'entends comme toi cette sonnerie Light.

- Comment ?

Ryuk entendait lui aussi la sonnerie… c'était impossible, étais-je encore en train de faire un cauchemar ? Non, ça paraissait vraiment réel, il y avais un téléphone ici, dans cette chambre. Si ça se trouvais, Misa étais entrée chez moi et était en train de me faire une mauvaise blague. J'ouvris la porte, mais personne ne se trouvait derrière la sonnerie venait elle vraiment de ma chambre ? Impossible ! Je fouillais tous les coins, mais il n'y a rien, comme si c'était une sonnerie fantôme... _Maintenant que j'y fais attention, cette sonnerie vient de... Ryuk_ ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme, ça Light ?...Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que j'avais un téléphone portable maintenant.

- Quoi ? Mais… comment Ryuk, et…quand ?

- Pendant que tu étais tout transpirant et que tu semblais réfléchir, Matsuda me l'a offert et m'a dit qu'il avait mis plusieurs numéros dessus. Tiens justement c'est Misa, c'est surement pour toi, je te le donne.

- ...

* * *

THE END


	5. Entre quatre murs, et six collègues

**Entre quatres murs et six collègues.**

_**Auteur**__: Eole_

_**Personnages**__: Matsuda_

_**Rating : **__K+_

_**Nombre de mots:**__ 1203 _

_**Correcteur/trice**__ : Eru-kun_

* * *

« Matsuda, vous devriez aller dormir. Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez être d'une quelconque utilité avec des yeux qui se ferment tout seuls», dit Light, se retournant brièvement.

Matsuda se lève, remet un peu d'ordre dans les dossiers qui l'ont accaparé ce soir, et après un bref au revoir quitte la salle des écrans. Les dos de Light et de Ryuzaki lui répondent distraitement.

Le désavantage, quand on habite au QG, c'est qu'on se sent toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand on rentre dans sa chambre.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'on _sait_ pour les 25 caméras qui couvrent cet espace. Matsuda sait, parce qu'il est régulièrement chargé d'espionner Misa-Misa. Comme tout le monde.

Et puis, il y a toujours la culpabilité de laisser L devant son écran. Avec Light, qui aimerait bien se coucher, lui aussi.

Enfin, il est une heure du matin, et il a besoin de dormir.

La chambre est grande; il y a une petite cuisine, une salle de bain. On dirait que L a souhaité que les membres de la cellule se sentent comme à la maison. Matsuda se demande si au fond, il n'a pas été déçu du peu de monde s'étant finalement installé.

A moins que Watari ne se soit chargé de tout, attentionné et impersonnel, comme d'habitude.

Matsuda va quand même prendre une douche. A une heure du matin, il lui faut se forcer; mais il est trop tendu.

Il a eu raison: l'eau tiède lui fait du bien.

Quand il sort de la salle de bain, il se rend compte que son portable personnel est toujours éteint. Accaparé qu'il est par l'enquête, il ne l'a pas allumé depuis trois jours. Il était fatigué, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire.

Ce soir, cependant, il en a très envie. Un sentiment d'urgence s'empare de lui, l'urgence de se tenir au courant des personnes qui _comptent_ _vraiment_, et qu'il voyait plus souvent avant le début de cette enquête.

L'écran indique 9 appels en absence. Et 5 messages sur son répondeur.

Trois appels de sa sœur. Un des messages provient d'elle, alors que d'habitude, elle insiste jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur lui.

_« Salut Tôta, t'as l'air occupé en ce moment. On t'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Maman aimerait bien te voir à la maison. Moi, tu t'en doute, ca me fait de l'air…_ »

Elle est plus jeune que lui, de quelques années. Elle est à la fac, elle travaille bien mais fait beaucoup la fête. Elle lui ressemble, ils s'entendent bien. Matsuda avait l'habitude de l'appeler une fois tout les deux ou trois jours, auparavant.

Ce soir, l'affaire Kira lui semble moins cool; il aimerait qu'elle ne dure pas trop longtemps, parce qu'il a peur de sortir de la vie de sa petite sœur.

Il y a encore 4 messages sur son répondeur.

_« Bonjour, Tôta, c'est maman. J'aurais bien aimé te parler, tu ne viens plus vraiment à la maison en ce moment… »_

Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de l'appeler; elle a des nouvelles de son fils régulièrement par sa fille; et puis, élevé dans une maison familiale, dans une petite ville et entouré des siens, Matsuda ne s'est jamais coupé de sa famille.

D'un coup, son acharnement à vouloir trouver Kira ne lui semble plus être un sacrifice, mais au contraire bien égoïste; ce soir, Matsuda se sent décidément coupable.

Il reste 3 messages à écouter. Une voix grave à son oreille.

_« Bonjour Tôta, je t'appelais pour avoir un peu de nouvelles. Tu n'es pas là, je rappellerai plus tard… »_

Matsuda est surpris que son frère l'appelle: ils se sont éloignés au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient. Une jalousie naturelle s'était instaurée, ainsi qu'un désir d'éviter l'autre: l'ainé si sérieux, aujourd'hui médecin. Matsuda qui plaisait beaucoup plus aux filles. Chacun ses complexes; ils n'en ont jamais parlé.

C'est drôle que son frère veuille se rapprocher de lui, aujourd'hui. Mais bon, ils sont grands maintenant.

Matsuda a peur de rater le coche, à cause de l'affaire.

Les 2 derniers messages proviennent de ses amis de jeunesses. Cet interlocuteur-là a appelé 3 fois, lui aussi.

_« Matsuda, ma grosse, c'est quand que tu m'invites à me souler chez toi ? »_

La voix fait remonter les souvenirs. Les rires, les balades en vélo, le collège, la boxe, le judo qui les calmait pour la soirée, le lycée, les cigarettes fumées en douce à sa fenêtre, la fac, les soirées, les pétards, les films, les diplômes… Autant de bêtises, et d'études menées tant bien que mal, autant d'aventures merveilleuses. Matsuda est peut-être grand, mais il est encore jeune.

Tout à coup, le sérieux des autres membres de la cellule lui parait absurde; même s'il ne regrette pas d'être entré dans la police, il y a tout de même un juste milieu. Qu'il a perdu de vue, il y a quelque temps.

Le dernier message provient d'une amie rencontrée au lycée. Mais, fatigué, Matsuda ne prête pas vraiment attention à son contenu. Il se concentre surtout sur la voix claire, en se rendant compte avec une certaine surprise qu'à être si proches, ils auraient certainement fini ensemble. C'est un autre tournant de sa vie sociale qui fond devant ses yeux: mais Matsuda n'a pas la tête à ca. Il espère juste ne pas être en train de faire une connerie.

La plupart du temps, quand il rentre dans sa chambre du QG, Matsuda est trop fatigué pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Et dans la journée, il est trop mobilisé pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'enquête. Bien qu'il ait la possibilité de sortir, soit en tant que manager de Misa Misa, soit comme commis d'office pour les courses de l'équipe (les sucreries de L).

Monsieur Yagami a bien suggéré, une fois ou deux quand il avait besoin de lui pour une tâche, d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre que Matsuda accomplir ces achats «qu'il acceptait comme nécessaires, mais qu'il estimait pouvoir être confié à différentes personnes, à tour de rôle ».

Au grand amusement d'Aizawa, Ryuzaki avait affirmé qu'il y avait « 80% de chances que la petite vendeuse de la pâtisserie française soit amoureuse de Matsuda-san, et c'est sûrement pour ca qu'elle met toujours les meilleurs parts, les plus belles et les plus grosses. Le résultat est très différent quand c'est Mogi ou Watari qui s'en chargent, je vous le promets ».

Sur le coup, Matsuda avait eu l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui; ce soir, le souvenir le fait sourire.

Le problème, c'est que les autres souvenirs, ceux en rapport avec sa famille, ses amis, l'avait à peine fait réagir. A vrai dire, il se sentait de moins en moins concerné par eux, et de plus en plus par ses collègues du QG.

« C'est normal, pensa Matsuda. Ça arrive tout le temps : un nouveau travail, de nouvelles rencontres, c'est ma vie maintenant, c'est normal qu'elle change… »

Mais quelque chose en lui disait que la normalité n'était pas la recherche d'un danger meurtrier, si le fait de ne plus sortir de son lieu de travail, ni ne plus voir personne d'autre en dehors de quelques collègues,

et qu'on avait une nette impression d'être né avec un demi-cerveau en moins.

« Je suis devenu un bourreau de travail, songea Matsuda, mais je ne suis absolument pas nécessaire à l'enquête. »

Il relève la tête. Sa chambre luxueuse, confortable et bien rangée se fout de sa gueule.


	6. Le sale Boulot

**Le sale boulot**

**Auteur**: Eru-Kun/Chibi-Lawlipop.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à messieurs Ohba et Obata.

**Personnages**: Ukita, Matsuda, L, évocations de Light et du reste de l'équipe.

**Rating : **K+

**Pairing :** Très léger MastudaxL.

**Genres :** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.

**Correcteur/trice**: Eole.

**Note :** Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'étais assez débordée, de la rentrée à maintenant, à cause notamment de l'échéance proche de l'oral de TPE («-Ouais, c'est ça, cherche pas d'excuses !»). Bref. Bonne lecture, vos reviews sont les bienvenues.

POV Matsuda

Je viens de finir de prendre ma douche. Ainsi, après avoir fini de m'habiller et de me coiffer, je sors de la salle d'eau, le regard perdu, l'esprit confus, ailleurs. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser.

Hier soir, Ukita est mort. Il s'était rendu de son plein gré devant les locaux de Sakura TV, dans le but de faise cesser la diffusion du message de Kira et ne s'attendant surtout pas à être exécuté par celui-ci. En effet, Ryûzaki nous avait certifié que le pouvoir de ce meurtrier hors du commun nécessitait de connaître le nom, ainsi que de voir le visage de sa victime pour la tuer. Or, Ukita s'est présenté sur place sous un faux nom attribué par L lui-même, et il est mort d'une crise cardiaque peu après être arrivé sur les lieux. Comment est-ce possible ? Il s'agit de Kira, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais alors, il lui aurait suffi de voir le visage de mon collègue pour pouvoir l'exécuter ? Si c'est ça, on est vraiment mal ! On ne pourra plus aller enquêter sur le terrain ! Mais comment est-ce possible, au fait ? Kira aurait-il acquis un pouvoir en particulier qui lui permettrait de connaître le nom des personnes qu'il voit ?

Je ne cherche pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Je pénètre dans la pièce principale de la luxueuse suite d'hôtel que nous avons élue QG provisoire de la cellule d'enquête japonaise sur Kira. Me voilà seul avec Ryûzaki, qui vient de se réveiller après avoir brièvement sommeillé tandis que mes collègues sont censés arriver d'ici une demi-heure. Le chef est en repos, il va rester un peu chez lui. Il était encore à l'hôpital hier soir, et c'est lui qui est allé chercher les cassettes à Sakura TV malgré le danger auquel il se livrait ! Quel courage. Moi, j'ai dormi ici. Cela m'avait semblé étrange au réveil, mais je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'on a fini tard hier soir et que je m'étais assoupi. Ryûzaki n'a sûrement pas osé me réveiller pour me faire partir. Je prends place à ses côtés, sur le canapé d'angle au centre, et c'est là que parvient jusqu'à moi le parfum caractéristique du plus grand détective du monde, mélange d'odeurs de café, de fraise et de pieds. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais je me trouve craquant, avec ses airs enfantins qui contrastent avec son sérieux en toute circonstances et son intelligence hors-norme. En revanche, s'il y a bien une chose que je peux lui reprocher, c'est de s'acharner sur Light, le fils du chef, un brillant étudiant sans histoires qui fait la fierté de sa famille, trop parfait selon lui. Il ne peut pas être Kira, mais L l'a dans le collimateur, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

Il se tourne vers moi.

«-Bonjour, Matsuda, me dit-t'il de son éternelle voix sombre et mélodieuse.

-Bonjour, Ryûzaki ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai dormi ici ?

-Eh bien, je ne peux pas voir la vie en rose suite aux évènements d'hier, mais ça peut aller. Oui, tu t'étais endormi hier soir, probablement sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver, alors je n'ai pas essayé de te réveiller.

-Rohlala... Le pauvre Ukita va beaucoup me manquer ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il n'est plus là.

-Oui, il va nous manquer. C'était un homme courageux et volontaire. On a besoin de personnes comme lui dans l'équipe...

-Tu dis ça… mais on peut pas dire qu'il a eu de chance ! Tu l'as collé à répondre au téléphone depuis le début, et aller à Sakura TV a été sa seule vraie mission !

-Calme-toi... Il n'a jamais contesté le fait de répondre au téléphone, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ne meure hier soir. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour le retenir d'y aller, tu sais.»

Je baisse honteusement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de m'énerver comme ça ? Ryûzaki n'est pas responsable de sa mort, et personne, si ce n'est ce satané Kira, ne l'est.

«Excuse-moi... »

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. C'est tout à fait normal de perdre un peu ses moyens dans ces moments-là.

-Mais... Ryûzaki ?

-Oui ?

-Toi qui es si intelligent, qu'est-ce que tu as déduit des derniers évènements ? La mort d'Ukita, tout ça... Est-ce que ça va faire avancer l'enquête ?

-J'ai chargé Aizawa d'apporter les cassettes-audio récupérées par Monsieur Yagami au labo pour des analyses. Selon moi, les méthodes employées par Kira étant différentes de d'habitude, je pense qu'il s'agit, non pas d'un faux, mais d'un deuxième Kira.

-Un... Deuxième Kira ?

-C'est un vrai Kira, puisqu'il peut tuer. Seulement, celui-ci a quelque chose en plus : apparemment, voir le visage de sa victime lui suffirait à pouvoir l'exécuter. C'est un Kira plus fort, mais aussi plus bête que celui qui tire les ficelles depuis le départ.»

Il s'arrête pour boire une gorgée de café -la dernière- tandis que je le regarde, les yeux pleins d'admiration.

«-C'est incroyable... Comment fais-tu pour émettre tant d'hypothèses cohérentes en si peu de temps ?

-Après, comme tu le dis si bien, tout cela ne reste que des hypothèses... Si Kira n'est autre que Light Yagami comme je le pense, il est apte en tant que fils du chef de la police à obtenir rapidement le nom d'Ukita grâce aux dossiers informatiques de son père.

-Mais s'il s'agit bien d'un deuxième Kira, tu vas continuer à soupçonner Light comme ça ?

-Je vais être clair avec toi. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne m'acharne pas sur Light Yagami. Ce ne sont que les déductions de mes propres analyses qui m'ont amené à établir ces soupons. L'arrivée de ce deuxième Kira va être décisive pour notre enquête : elle appuiera, voire confirmera mes théories actuelles, ou me mènera sur d'autres pistes. Le deuxième Kira semble chercher à contacter le premier; nous n'avons qu'à surveiller de près le fils Yagami et ses réactions dans les prochains jours, ainsi nous serons fixés.

-Mais... Tu as dit au chef qu'il n'y avait aucun suspect dans sa famille. Et Light avait un alibi !

-Si j'ai dit au Chef qu'il n'y avait selon moi aucun suspect dans sa famille, ce n'était que pour le ménager. Je n'ai pas voulu le contrarier à ce moment-là, mais lors du visionnage des vidéos, son fils Light m'a toujours beaucoup intrigué. Bien trop parfait, comme si chacun de ses gestes étaient calculé d'avance...

Pour y voir plus clair, j'ai décidé d'intégrer l'université en même temps que lui et de lui avouer ma véritable identité pour guetter sa réaction. Celle-ci m'a semblé parfaitement innocente et naturelle, mais on sait tous qu'il est loin d'être stupide, et que s'il était vraiment Kira, il se serait arrangé pour ne laisser transparaître aucun signe de panique. La prochaine fois que j'irai à la fac, je lui avouerai que je le soupçonne, même si c'est plutôt dangereux pour moi. Sa réaction, à condition qu'il en ait une, sera tout de suite plus claire. Dans tous les cas, bien que je le soupçonne d'être Kira, je ne suis pas sûr à 100% de sa culpabilité, et si vraiment il n'est pas Kira, j'ai très envie qu'il se joigne à nous pour cette enquête. Sa capacité d'analyse et de réflexion pourraient nous être une aide précieuse. Une fois que j'en aurai obtenu l'accord de Monsieur Yagami, j'inviterai son fils à rejoindre la cellule aux côtés de son père.»

J'ai la tête qui tourne... Il parle trop, et qu'est-ce qu'il est complexe, comme gars... Son discours terminé, je le vois se lever, tasse de café vide en main, et se tourner en direction de la cuisine, projetant sans doute de s'en resservir un.

« Tu es compliqué, Ryûzaki, commençai-je, tu soupçonnes Light à 5%, quand même, et tu veux qu'il rejoigne la cellule d'enquête ?

Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi, le pouce de sa main libre en bouche.

-Comme tu le dis, 5%. Mais plus cette probabilité augmente, plus j'ai envie qu'il contribue à l'enquête. Cela peut te sembler illogique, vu les soupçons que je porte à son égard, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que Light me serait une aide précieuse, et je tiens à sa contribution.»

Je soupire, en guise de réponse. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'en dise plus, je n'arrive vraiment pas à le cerner. Bon sang, Ryûzaki, à quoi penses-tu, là ? Si par malheur Light était Kira, le faire enquêter avec nous, c'est prendre un gros risque ! Il est si intelligent qu'il nous manipulerait et profiterait justement de l'occasion que tu lui offrirait pour se rapprocher de toi et te tuer ! … Mais pourquoi est-ce que je panique comme ça ? Et puis, Light n'est pas Kira, de toutes façons, alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, mais... Ryûzaki...

-Veux-tu un café ?

-Ah ? Heu... Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Enfin... Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien entendu ! Héhé.

Zut, je rougis...

«Si je te le propose...»

Et sur ce, il se remet en marche en direction de la cuisine. Sa question m'avait complètement sorti de mes pensées. Comme si elle les avait toutes remises à leur place, concentrant ainsi tout mon esprit sur lui, et je me surprends à inspecter minutieusement son corps, à suivre des yeux chacune de ses courbes, à anticiper le moindre de ses mouvements, et je me sens mieux, mon inquiétude laissant place à de la sérénité et mon embarras à de l'attendrissement. Ryûzaki me fascine. Enormément. Je ne connaissais pas L avant que Monsieur Yagami ne m'en parle lors de notre dernière réunion, et lorsqu'il m'a renseigné sur ce mystérieux personnage, l'image qui s'est formée dans ma tête a été celle du papy assis dans son fauteuil, cigare au bec et lunettes sur le nez. Mais il n'en était rien de tous ces clichés. Le plus grand détective du monde est jeune, beau, il ne fume pas, a des habitudes insolites, une façon d'être et de penser qui lui sont propres. Et malgré son air distant, son tempérament froid, je le trouve attachant, charismatique... J'ai envie de m'intéresser à lui, d'apprivoiser ce garçon sauvage que j'ai besoin de protéger.

Une fois qu'il a complètement disparu de la cuisine, le sourire béat qui s'est formé sur mon visage tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées s'efface progressivement. Je pense de nouveau à Ukita. Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai. Et dire que c'est lui qui m'avait pistonné pour que je rentre dans la police l'année dernière… Nous avions repris contact à sa sortie de la fac, tandis que j'allais entamer ma dernière année. On s'était perdus de vue après le collège, où nous avions été très proches, parce qu'il est allé au lycée avant moi et que je n'ai pas fréquenté le même l'année suivante. Même si j'avais de nombreux et bons amis, j'ai longtemps souffert de son absence. Parce que lui, c'était autre chose. Plus qu'un ami, c'était un frère pour moi, celui que je n'ai jamais eu, et j'étais aux anges lorsque j'ai reçu son e-mail l'année dernière, à tel point que j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un canular. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, et il ne tenait pas à moi comme je tenais à lui, de toute façon. Il avait changé : plus froid, plus sérieux, plus... Adulte. Sans tenir compte, bien entendu, du fait qu'il s'était mis à fumer à cause de fréquentations peu orthodoxes et qu'il ne s'en passerait ni ne s'en lasserait jamais. Mais c'était sa vie, et je n'avais pas à le juger. Après tout, il n'avait aucun compte à me rendre, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'était sa vie, cette vie qui fut si courte, trop courte.

Il est parti trop tôt. Bien trop tôt. Personne ne mérite de mourir plus que son prochain, bien entendu, mais lui, il était particulièrement jeune, avait encore toute une vie devant lui. J'ai calculé, il devait avoir 26 ans. Un an, un mois et quatre jours de plus que moi, pour être exact. Il débutait au sein de la police, mais excellait déjà dans ce domaine. L'affaire Kira lui tenait à cœur, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux lors de la dernière conférence avant le début de l'enquête, où L s'est joint à nous. J'ai senti sa motivation dans l'assurance avec laquelle il prenait des initiatives et exécutait les tâches qui lui étaient confiées. Et ce qui m'a fortement déplu, c'est qu'étant donné qu'il fût un des membres les plus jeunes de la cellule avec moi, Ryûzaki s'est contenté de le charger de répondre au téléphone. Je comprends que nous ne sommes pas aussi importants et compétents que le Chef, Aizawa ou encore Mogi, mais quand même, nous avons été volontaires pour enquêter avec L, on risque nos vies pour arrêter Kira, et Ukita en est la preuve formelle. Il méritait un rôle à la hauteur de celui des autres. Il était courageux, volontaire, prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, en l'occurrence l'arrestation de cet horrible assassin, et il a fini sa vie à répondre aux appels téléphoniques absurdes de gens qui pensaient être Kira, entre autres, ou qui pensaient connaître Kira en personne.

Tous ces appels étaient faux, bien entendu, qu'ils soient mensongers ou pas. Un des derniers auquel il a répondu provenait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, si on se fie à sa voix au téléphone, qui a dit penser être Kira parce qu'il souhaitait très fort la mort de certains criminels, mais n'avait jamais rien tenté de direct pour les éradiquer. Il tuerait donc par sa propre volonté. Or, L nous a confirmé que Kira ne pouvait exécuter une victime que s'il possédait son nom et son visage, et non par simple volonté. Ce témoignage, ou plutôt cet aveu, était faux, cela va de soi. Et il ne fut pas le seul : il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'Ukita avait décroché, seule la chanson _Never Gonna Give You__ Up_ de Rick Astley s'était fait entendre. Ce genre de plaisanteries est arrivé plusieurs fois. On peut en rire au début, mais lorsque cela se reproduit à plusieurs reprises, c'est vraiment agaçant, d'autant plus que notre affaire est très sérieuse, trop sérieuse pour ce genre de blagues. Etre le secrétaire, si je ne puis dire, de la cellule était vraiment le sale boulot. Ce pauvre Ukita était véritablement à plaindre, quoique lui, au moins, il avait une occupation, contrairement à moi...

Je chasse immédiatement cette pensée de ma tête, au point de me donner une gifle, physique comme mentale. Je n'avais pas à me comparer à lui, il n'était plus là maintenant, et s'il avait vécu un peu plus longtemps, il aurait sans doutes eu l'occasion d'entreprendre des actions plus significatives, chose que je ferai sans hésiter dès que je le pourrai. Il n'a pas eu de chance, tout simplement. Une larme dévale ma joue à cette idée. Je ne dois plus penser à tout ça. Ukita est mort, pleurer ne lui rendra pas la vie, alors pour lui, je me battrai contre Kira jusqu'au bout, même si je dois en mourir.

Je n'ai de toute façon pas l'opportunité de penser plus loin, puisqu'une odeur de café parvenue à mes narines me ramène sur Terre. Enfin... Ryûzaki se tient maintenant face à moi, une tasse de café dans chaque main. Il m'en tend une, et la vapeur qui s'en échappe me donne une idée de la température de la boisson qu'elle contient. C'est pourquoi, après y avoir ajouté un demi-sucre, je laisse tournoyer ma cuillère dans le liquide noir pour qu'il refroidisse un peu. L vient de s'installer à côté de moi, dans sa position fœtale habituelle. Je me sens mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup.

«Ce n'est pas trop chaud ?», me demande-il, cherchant à lancer une conversation.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Héhé !

-Zut... J'ai oublié de te demander si tu prenais du lait avec le café.

-Heu... Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne mets qu'un demi-sucre, rien de plus. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas les gens qui en mettent plus, c'est imbuvable après...»

Bon sang, mais quelle andouille je fais, moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça ? Là, on peut le dire, je suis vraiment un imbécile.

«Le sucre m'aide à me concentrer. Je réfléchis constamment à l'affaire, vois-tu.»

Ouf, il ne l'a pas mal pris, mais il s'est tout de même senti visé.

«-Ryûzaki, je... Je m'excuse.

-Ce n'est rien... Je comprends que tu te poses des questions.»

On frappe à la porte. Ce sont sûrement les autres qui arrivent. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, et mon pressentiment se confirme. Il est huit heures et demie, heure où Ryûzaki avait donné rendez-vous au reste de l'équipe. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il ne leur a pas laissé une journée de repos suite aux évènements tragiques de la veille. En tout cas, notre petit tête-à-tête est fini, maintenant. Cette pensée m'attriste, c'est comme si je venais de me réveiller en plein milieu d'un beau rêve. Le retour à la réalité est un coup de massue, il est déjà temps de se remettre au boulot. Quoique je ne serai sûrement pas apte à me concentrer tant mes pensées sont confuses. Entre Ukita, parti si brusquement et Ryûzaki qui me hante, sans compter l'affaire elle-même, tous ces mystères... Le détective se lève pour aller ouvrir la porte, et alors que je le détaille toujours, le timide sourire qui étire ses fines lèvres, ainsi que le dernier regard qu'il m'adresse, plein de tendresse et d'attention, ne m'échappent pas. Je rougis, lui sourit à mon tour, mais l'a-t'il remarqué ? Il s'est trop vite retourné, mais moi, je continue de sourire.

Mes collègues s'installent dans la pièce autour de Ryûzaki. Déjà, les conversations fusent, de la mort d'Ukita aux actuels suspects d'être Kira en passant par la potentielle future intégration du fils Yagami dans l'équipe. Moi, je ne dis rien. Je me contente de les écouter sans trop chercher à comprendre, encore trop bouleversé par ce qui s'est passé hier soir et ce matin.

«-Matsuda, m'interpelle Mogi, tout va bien ?

-Heu... Oui, ne t'en fais pas !»

Il ne dit rien de plus, retourne à ses moutons et moi aux miens. Ainsi, isolé au bout du canapé, seul avec mes pensées, je continue de réfléchir, même si je sais que je n'y verrai pas plus clair pour l'instant. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : je n'ai pas le cœur à travailler pour le moment.


	7. Vibrations

**Vibrations**

_Auteur :__ CruiseEnlivened_

_Raiting :__ K+ ? je sais pas trop …_

_Nombre de mots :__ 1482_

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à __Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata, seul l'intrigue est de moi._

_Mot de l'auteur :__ Avant que l'on crie à l'incohérence, imagi__nez que tout cela ne se passe pas au Japon. En effet, je pense que les bâtiments sont assez sécurisés pour éviter toutes les choses que je décris. Et évidemment, le séisme qui vient de se produire fut ma source d'inspiration._

* * *

Le chaos régnait sur les lieux. Une petite brise vint soulever négligemment quelques poussières pour se heurter aux décombres d'un ancien bâtiment. Amoncellements de corps et de béton, le décor était pour le moins effrayant. Un silence funeste envahissait l'ancien lycée, malgré les protestations des murs effondrés en équilibre sur des étud**iants**, morts bien entendu. Le rouge pourpre éveillant les sens de chaque être encore vivant, tandis que l'ont pouvait distinguer dans les brises, le rire narquois du monde se jouant des hommes. « _Vous__ n'êtes rien »._ Effectivement, ils n'étaient plus rien. Simples pions sur un immense échiquier, ils venaient d'être sacrifiés. Dame Nature avais grondé, nous, les hommes, nous sommes couchés. Soumission totale. Et ce malgré toutes les belles paroles que l'on a pu dire.

Parmi l'horreur et la terreur qu'avait engendré ce séisme, deux visages paraissaient sereins, heureux, même si plusieurs filets de sang les parcouraient**.**

_Quelques heures auparavant ..._

Un bruit feutré se fit entendre. Une légère vibration contre un jeans d'un bleu délavé. Presque insonore. Mais le bruit parvint tout de même aux rangs juste devant, attirant tout les regards vers sa source. Blasé par tout ces « niais » comme il aimait les appeler, Ryuuzaki jeta un coup d'œil discret sur son téléphone portable : « _11h47 nouveau message »_. Il refit coulisser l'objet pour le fermer, négligemment. Des regards furtifs l'épiaient encore de temps à autres, il haussa un sourcil, pour finalement souffler bruyamment. Râle d'une personne blasée, fatiguée, énervée. Son râle.

_« Yagami Light, venez corriger ces exercices »_

Une fine silhouette se leva, contre son gré. Il préférait rêvasser à son idéal que corriger ces stupides exercices, qu'il devrait de surcroit expliquer à tous ces bœufs qui le lorgnaient. L'école avait beau être prestigieuse, elle n'était toujours pas au niveau de Light Yagami. Et ces cours plus qu'ennuyeux qui formaient son quotidien commençaient à très sérieusement l'agacer. Le tableau auparavant immaculé se trouvait à présent taché de formules et autres développements complexes, laissant les autres étudiants sans aucune piste où s'accrocher pour, du moins, essayer de comprendre. Animaux stupides et bornés. Ryuuzaki étouffa un bâillement alors que deux petites perles salées se formèrent aux bords de ses yeux. Simple. Tout était trop simple.

_« Je me fais chier ... »_

Vérité dite tout haut, attirant encore l'attention de ces imbéciles qui lui servaient de « camarade**s** de classe ». Foutaise. Ces personnes, n'ayant même pas un éclat d'intelligence brillant dans leurs yeux, ne pouvaient pas être considérées comme « ses potes ». Ils étaient juste le décor de sa monotonie. Certains pourraient le qualifier de prétentieux, mais les faits étaient présents. Ce n'était pas la première personne du coin qui obtenait un score parfait dans toutes les matières lors du test d'entrée. Les mots … Ses mots arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de la deuxième légende qu'était Light. Score parfais également. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de retourner sur son bureau, crayonnant légèrement le coin de sa feuille.

_« Mr Hideki, un peu de tenu voyons ! »_

Les jambes replié**e**s contre sa poitrine, il leva ses yeux cernés vers son professeur. Jeune, jolie, possédant une grosse poitrine et des lunettes. Fantasme de n'importe quel étudiant masculin. Il la fixa, sans bouger. Abandonnant l'idée de raisonner ce fléau de génie, elle retourna à ses cours. Light quand à lui d'un sérieux irréprochable, rêvait encore de débarrasser le monde de tout ces ignares grincheux et laids. Pour résumer : nous avons affaire à deux cas sociaux. En contraste total, Light : tiré aux quatre épingles, sérieux, dynamique. Ryuuzaki : négligé, blasé, presque irrespectueux. Deux personnes, deux personnalités, une intelligence.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit enfin, libérant L et Light de ce cours soporifique. La cohue se forma très rapidement : les étudiants beuglant ou riant niaisement à des blagues de mauvais goût, ou courant vers leur lieu préféré qu'était la cafet'. Ryuuzaki se trainait lui aussi dans les couloirs, pour finalement déboucher sur l'immense jardin vert. Oui, Ryuuzaki pouvait être considéré comme « asocial », ainsi, plutôt que de subir les gamineries de chacun, de se servir de l'eau dans un récipient auparavant salé par un emmerdeur, ou de retrouver un cheveu de l'immonde cuisinière dans sa purée, préférait manger dehors, seul. Son régime étant particulièrement sucré, il préparait toujours sa bouffe, évitant ainsi les multiples remarques des nutritionnistes veillant à la bonne santé de « leurs jeunes ».

Light quant à lui, se réservait toujours la place proche de la fenêtre. Son repas**, **étant lui aussi préparé méticuleusement par son aimante mère, renforçait cette image « classe » que la majorité avait de lui. À l'inverse de Ryuuzaki, il était admiré. Enfin plus ou moins … Le prestige de Light était clamé bien haut et fort, alors que l'admiration envers Ryuuzaki était tue. Allons savoir pourquoi … Bref, Light ne mangeait donc, jamais seul. Des étudiantes allant de vraies fanatiques à simples timides défilaient chaque midi à sa table, mais elles le laissaient de marbre. Il n'avaitque très rarement participé à une conversation et répondait à peine aux sourires qu'on lui lançait. D'une certaine manière, Light était asocial.

Ces deux personnes si différentes et pourtant si identiques n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : l'élimination des abrutis peuplant leur monde, et la fin de leur routine suffocante. Des idéaux qu'ils pensaient hors d'atteinte et qui pourtant se réaliseront très prochainement. Mais dans ce monde souillé il existe un système « d'échange équivalent », on n'a rien tant que l'on ne donne pas autre chose de la même valeur. Soit, une période de bonheur absolu est toujours suivie d'unetristesse infinie. Tout dépendait par la suite de chaque personne, de chaque mentalité, de chaque caractère. Logiquement à chaque événement, il y avait une réaction dite « normale ». Mais comment définir ce terme ? La normalité c'est la foule, oui exactement. La normalité, c'est foncer tête baissée et suivre ce qu'on appelle le « sens de la vie ». Étudier, travailler, se marier, poursuivre l'expansion de notre espèce en procréant, puis retourner à l'état de poussière. Un chemin déjà défini pour tout le monde, et il n'existait que très peu d'alternatives. Cependant, Light et Ryuuzaki n'étaient pas « normaux ». Oui, ces deux personnes étaient vraiment différentes de la masse. Étudier, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, leur intelligence innée leur fournissait toutes les connaissances à avoir. Vivre en couple ne les intéressait absolument pas, avoir un enfant non plus. On pourrait s'en étonner, mais selon eux, un enfant : « ça braille, ça pue, ça bave, et c'est insupportable ». Et pour finir en beauté, ils espéraient tout deux que leur vie s'arrêterait relativement tôt pour ne pas subir leur âge. Telles étaient les aspirations de ces jeunes personnes …

Soupirant comme une même personne, Light et Ryuuzaki finirent leur repas, puis repartirent dans leur salle de cours, ou de torture. Trainant leurs pieds contre le sol déjà usé, leur regard blasé se riva sur le Flash-info' qui fut diffusé dans l'établissement.

_« Alerte séisme, Alerte séisme, ceci n'est pas un entrainement ! Veuillez vous diriger vers ... pshitf»_

La terre trembla, coupant l'annonce ou plutôt, l'illustrant. La folie se fit sentir, des cris, des pleurs, un tumulte infernal. Les bibliothèques se fracassant contre le sol, les murs dégringolant sur ces poupées humaines qui restaient figées dans un masque d'effroi. Les couloirs commencèrent à se teinter de rouge, l'odeur exécrable titillant l'odorat d'autres encore debouts. Les pions tombaient un à un, le piège c'était refermé et « l'échec et mat » prononcé. Dans la cohue, tout le monde courait, piétinant les cadavres et les plus lents. Sortir était le mot qui se dessinait sur toutes les lèvres. Light, qui comprenait la situation esquissa un sourire franc. Ryuuzaki, pour la première fois, eut les yeux illuminés par la joie. Ils allaient mourir. Ces êtres tant détestés, ces guignols qui l'entouraient nuit et jour. Leur rêve allait maintenant être réalisé : ils allaient mourir. Ils éclatèrent de rire, ensemble, face à face, ils étaient heureux. Le bruit sadique se perdit dans les beuglements de ces incapables. Jusqu'à la fin, ils subiraient la connerie de ces derniers. Mais tout était maintenant fini. Oui c'était la fin. Et ce fut dans un dernier sourire, dans un dernier regard rempli de joie que Light et Ryuuzaki s'éteignirent, une poutre traversant le corps d'un premier, un morceau de béton écrasant le second.

Les secours n'arrivant pas, les gémissements s'éteignant au fur et à mesure du temps, les survivant partant sans se soucier du sort des blessés, le monde riait. Et dans le silence le plus complet, un bruit feutré se fit entendre. Une légère vibration contre les murs ensanglantés. Cependant, elle n'attira pas les regards, les morts ne se soucièrent pas du bruit qui venait les déranger dans l'éternelle nuit.

_« 15h21 nouveau message : It's the end. »_


End file.
